In China, the insertion of acupuncture needles into acupuncture points to treat diseases has been practiced for at least 2,000 years. The addition of electricity or electro-acupuncture was documented in a French text as early as in 1825. Its author, Chevalier Solardiere, claimed that when static electricity, generated by rubbing a silk scarf against ebony was discharged into the inserted acupuncture needles, the electrical discharge enhanced the therapeutic results of acupuncture. In the 1950's, Chinese acupuncture practitioners used an automobile starter motor as a continuous source of electrical stimuli to acupuncture needles to enhance the efficacy and efficiency of the acupuncture therapeutic effects. Since that original motor-starter stimulator, various electronic stimulators have been employed with a plethora of therapeutic claims. The stimuli delivered by these stimulators to the acupuncture points through the acupuncture needles have varied in frequency, voltage, current, pulse shape and duration. The duration of the electrical stimuli is generally very brief, such as ranging from 10 to 60 minutes. One such system and method can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,200,444 to Gavronsky et al., herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.